Ransom! At the Wedding
by Laura25
Summary: Give up on the title. AUish. Kigo. Kim is about to marry Ron, when a mystery intruder interrupts the already chaotic ceremony.
1. Ransom! At the wedding

Author's Notes: Retarded piece or work I made today. I think its still lovely though in its own disgusting way. One shot... I think. Its random too... don't write stories at 3 in the morning when you could fall asleep at any moment.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible.

Summary: The jewel has been kidnapped by a master thief… yeah yeah, stupid metaphorical summary I know.

Ransom! At the wedding!

The white veil was draped on her head and the dress was neatly in its place, adorned on her curvy body. It was of course also colored a pure white, followed by matching heels for long sexy legs. His black and white tuxedo was on and his best pet buddy was in his side pocket. A grin, which depicted his happiness and nervousness, was plastered on his adult face. The young man stood by another man dressed in black who was holding onto a matrimonial book by his side. Guests were littered all over and the church was bustling. Wedding planners and caterers ran all around, rockets that mysteriously popped out of nowhere flew here and there across the air, and the old organ player tuned up his instrument with random melodies all at the same time. It seemed that chaos ruled the day, or at least this wedding.

Originally the private ceremony was to only include a hundred people which were mainly close friends and family, but word somehow had gotten out that the world famous duo were going to wed. News reporters and various other medial professionals showed up to broadcast such a usually quiet event. That was not all though, people from all parts of the world that had been saved from peril at least once a time by the to-be bride, arrived immediately to see the joyous event.

Of course if common people with a radio or basic television set knew of the wedding as common knowledge, it was absolutely known throughout the villain underworld ring; especially by those who had been scorned by the bride in previous years. All of them plotted for this day and were ready for their revenge, all of them except one. Too bad no one had been in contact with that particular villain for a deathly slow four years.

Everything seemed perfect for the wedding between Ronald Lawrence Stoppable and Kimberly Anne Possible, at least that was what everyone seemed to be saying. 'A match made in heaven' were Mr. Dr. Possible's exact words about his daughter and her long time childhood friend. Mrs. Dr. Possible just wanted her daughter to be happy in life with the one she truly loves.

At this point though, with the sad expression on the red head's face, Mrs. Dr. Possible was unsure of what the cause of this. It was her wedding day, the day young girls dreamed of in their childhoods, when girls moved on to live with the man of their dreams, when life would be complete… Kim's sullen reflection stood rigid and her mother decided it was another one of those mother-daughter bonding moments.

Mrs. Possible, now in total motherly mode, ushered all the bridesmaids and extra people out of the dressing room. They protested it, but the head bridesmaid- a woman by the name of Monique, gave them all a stern look and got everyone out of the hair of the two Possible women. The older red headed woman made a self-memo to later thank the young African American friend of Kim's for that, but at this time it was important to have a talk with her troubled looking daughter.

She made her way over to the stone-like bride figure that was her daughter. The worried mother pulled up an idle chair from the side and sat on it. She then rested her hands over her daughters' and looked into the young lady's eyes.

"Kimberly." There was no verbal response from the red head dressed in white, but she turned her head to face her mother. Sorrowed green eyes met concerned blue ones. Without a word being said, Mrs. Dr. Possible knew what was wrong and was grateful that motherly intuition helped her out. Now talking to her daughter would be the hard part.

----

Meanwhile, a lone figure garbed in a sandy colored cloak stood upright with a pair of an ocular device in hand: waiting, planning, and smirking all the while. Thanks to the already bustling atmosphere and sheet of protection from the dark, no one noticed or _would_ notice that an intruder was amidst.

----

A set of colorful fireworks erupted in the dark night sky, which signaled the beginning of the ceremony. The crowd inside the church became silent and the procession began. The blonde haired man waiting at the alter removed his hands from his pocket and stood up tall. _This is it…KP- I mean, Kim and me, finally together. _A small smile spread on his lips as he turned to gaze at the ever-familiar entity starting the ceremonial walk down the aisle with her father.

Mr. Dr. Possible couldn't be happier. His lovely daughter was going to be given away by him to a great young man-not just some rowdy boy! The Dr. turned to take a quick glance at his little kimmiecub, correct, now a beautifully matured young lady. A tear almost escaped his eye but he caught himself just in the nick of time. Possible men didn't cry, well not at weddings, no matter how much it made them feel old and out of the loop. He frowned for a second from his musings and decided that he would tell his wife how thankful he was to have her not leaving him for some young, hip (did girls still think of hip as a cool word?), salsa-dancing males. A fleeting memory of Senior Senior Junior shimmying at the state penitentiary almost made the Dr. feel ill, either from the repulsiveness or the hilarity of the matter. A small nudge from the lady on his arm, snapped Mr. Possible out of his thoughts and he realized that the trip down the alter had just finished. It was time to let his Kimmie go, and that saddened him more than it made him happier to see her go off with Ronald. Before standing aside, the Dr. gave his daughter a kiss and nodded at the groom. A small tear escaped his eye, but he brushed it off.

Kim now stood at the alter, facing her to-be husband Ron Stoppable. He was smiling softly at her, while all the while trying to really pay attention to the rambling of the preacher. That made her smile back, something she had only done twice that day. She was glad that her mother had talked to her earlier, but it wasn't that she didn't want to get married; it was just…some strange feeling. A feeling she couldn't bite off. Ron was a great guy and she was glad that they were friends, but she had… regrets. _I didn't meet anyone else. The reason I'm with him is because I guess I never found anyone else… and even if I did, it's far too late now. I can't just ruin this because of my stupid feelings…_As soon as the smile had faded from her face; a guilty frown plastered itself on her face. The red head stared at the ground, not wanting Ron to be insulted by her frown.

Ronald did notice, but decided that it was just nerves. _Yeah, we're all nervous… like you say,' its no big'_. He mentally sighed and turned to look at the preacher's matrimonial book for a few moments. Kim's sullen face rose up to do the same action. She tuned out of her mental thoughts to hear where they exactly were and how much time was left before she was going to be called Kimberly Anne Stoppable. Time had seemed to sped up all of a sudden because it was not long before the preacher had finally asked if Ron had wanted her to be his lawfully wedded wife.

"Do you Ronald Lawrence Stoppable, take Kimberly Anne Possible to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

He answered clearly without hesitation and flashed a smile straight at her.

"I do."

The preacher looked pleased, then he turned to face Kim almost anxiously, as if he hoped secretly that she would say no or something outrageous. The bride felt a pain in her heart; she couldn't do anything like that to her best friend who had just seconds ago confidently said I do in front of more than half the world. The red head felt drained as she waited for the preacher to ask her the same question.

"And do you Kimberly Ann Possible, take Ronald Lawrence Stoppable to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

The red head was about to answer with a weak smile on her face, she was trying to imitate how Ron had said 'I do' so perfectly. _Well, it's all or nothing now Kim…_

She would say yes, and try not to hold any regrets.

"Y-", Her answer though, never came. At that moment a loud noise of glass shattering resonated through the church. Everyone turned to look at the place of where the sound came from, a window near the almost 60ft ceiling. And were shocked at what they saw. Ron just stared, while Kim felt a flurry of emotions and thoughts of escaping raced through her mind. _Is this what I've secretly wanted?_

The intruder was clad in what looked like a Black Latex Full Body Suit with boots and gloves. Adorned on the trespasser's waist hung a Black Leather Holster currently occupying what looked like a pistol. As for identifying the face, everyone was out of luck. A black ninja mask with symbols in red or gold decoration covered the most of the intruder's face, with the exception of the mouth. Currently a full smirk was on display along with a hauntingly familiar "arms crossed on the chest and slight lean" pose.

Without a moment of hesitation, the intruder jumped down somersaulting through the air perfectly. When they reached the ground on their feet, the trespasser bolted towards the alter. In a blink, the ninja like prowler was standing right next to the bride and groom, a smirk was nowhere to be seen though. Instead a frown was put on and a few words were spoken. "You know… I thought this was going to be harder. I guess it's not like the old days; Global Justice has lost their reputation in my book. Back then they used to actually put up a fight," the voice was rich and familiar to Kim, but she couldn't put her name to who it was.

In the passing of another second, the intruder leaned closer to Kim's ear and whispered something barely audible. The red head caught it and light bulbs went off in her head… _Shego, she's, she's here._

"_Remember the good old days… Princess?"_

The crowd of guests had all remained dangerously still. It was not that they could not do anything, but the Global Justice had vowed to not let anyone or anything ruin the celebration. The people gave faith to the GJ before, but now after this intruder who boasted about conquering the agents, weren't too sure if they would survive if they were to do something against this ninja.

Ronald Stoppable felt anxiety overtaking him, so much anxiety made him unable to move, something which only a few people knew. This sudden attack made him unable to move, no matter how much he wished to move and save Kim from the bastard who ruined their wedding! He felt anger and rage but was unable to do anything. This intruder had done something that had made him scared, and this piece of news got Ron really mad. _Grr, once I can move my damn body again, I'll kick this cocky bastard's ass…_

Before Ron could think of anything else, in one fluid motion the thief had taken off in a blink of an eye. A thief indeed for the prized jewel was gone. Kimberly Anne Possible was gone, and so was the cocky thief.

Back up GJ agents swarmed through the church and were greeted with glares from the guests. Sobs could be heard from somewhere in the building, and the obvious frustration ran thick in the atmosphere. No longer was anyone safe, not if some thief could waltz in a highly guarded area and take away the world's greatest heroine, during her wedding at the least! This was an outrage, and the people would not hear of it. If the world's best organization was defenseless, then the people will fight, with their strengths and their numbers. And in the end, they will win.


	2. Ransom! In the bedroom

A/N: Notes at the bottom. Oh yeah, italic font expresses the character's thoughts while normal text isn't bolded/underlined/italicized.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible.

Ransom! At the Wedding

Chapter Two  
----

She awoke in an uncoordinated curling position on an old-fashioned, curtain-draped, poster bed. A comfy bed with lots of room to spare, say, for another person to share with. Unconsciously Kim noticed this, but consciously, was far too occupied in the task of checking herself for anything abnormal. She lifted herself up from the bed and sat upright with her legs tucked underneath her. Her wedding dress was still intact and clinging to her form, which was a relief. It kept its color and looked like it hadn't gone through any traumatic experiences. The concern for her wedding dress was the least of her worries at this point. She did not know where the hell she was and what she was doing on a large king sized bed, hands cuffed together. _Wait, jail handcuffs? Oh god, this can't be good. _

What caught her attention the most was the fact that she had only just realized that her wrists were tightly chained together. Chained with what looked to be steely jail handcuffs, for who knew how long. Kim frowned at her newest predicament. _If I'm to escape this place, these cuffs are important to take off because I'm already at a disadvantage with wearing a white wedding dress and heels._ She sighed, and then recalled her experiences with getting out of jail cuffs. Yeah yeah, she didn't tell anyone about her cuff escape training because she thought people would call her crazy. She was Kim Possible for goodness sakes, and the last thing ever to happen to her would to be carted away with her wrists chained in by police handcuffs. If her training had taught her one thing, it was that usually by applying pressure to the right areas of the cuffs would cause it to destruct itself. But in this case, this pair seemed to be made differently and not like the models she had practised on. The world hero impatiently tried tugging and pulling her handicap but to no avail. _It seems as if they were made for me…_

As the red head put all her efforts and concentration to getting out of the blasted things, she failed to notice that a lone figure had silently eased into the room and casually leaned onto the bed. After what seemed like an eternity, a reluctant Kim decided to 'take a break' instead of completely giving up. Her scraped red wrists dropped back on her lap for a well-deserved rest as her eyes continued staring at the chains. _I'm not going to give up easily. Not when there could be something to help me break these._ A thoughtful look spread across her face._ Aha, that's it! If I look around the room I will surely find something like a pick or some glass, or if I'm extremely lucky and my captor is stupid, then maybe the key... Once I find one of those things, or anything particularly sharp, I can break free and plan to escape._

A smirk embraced her mouth as she finalized her decision to scan the old styled room. She raised her head up from viewing her wrists to face the front dark red wall, and nearly had a heart attack at what she saw. Two forest green orbs mirrored her own lighter green ones at such a close proximity; noses were almost touching. "Shego!" The redhead almost growled the despicable name.

The woman with the forest green orbs grinned and leaned back to find support on the side of the bed.

"My, my the princess is still sharp to notice things quickly... as always." She rolled her eyes and then continued. "Surely if I hadn't invaded your comfort zone it might have taken you another ten years to notice I was right here."

"Spare me the sarcasm, I'm not in the mood." Kim was seething inside, the anger in her eyes flaring at an indifferent Shego. _Why the hell is she here. She wrecked my wedding and ruined my happy ending- _The red head paused mentally as a part of her anger subsided, and ignored the part about her 'happy ending' for the moment. '_No matter! Ron…_Anxiety flooded her mind._ Oh my god, Ron! He must be going through so much.' _Her forgotten anger rose back up again as she thought of what her longtime friend and her fiancé was probably going through._ 'All I remember is one minute I am trying to hide my eyes from him then being carried bridal style by a ninja suited Shego… and now here on a large bed with cuffed hands…' _

Shego straightened her posture and thoughtfully looked at the red head beauty, waiting for any rants or venting that was to be unleashed in the next few minutes. The coast was clear for another few seconds and Shego expected one or two select words that little innocent Kimberly Anne Possible was almost never known to use. Nothing came though, which just made the thief raise a finger to scratch a suddenly itchy spot on her scalp. She shrugged and continued standing without a sign of slouching. When the finger was placed back to its original home, Shego's right hand, the onslaught of words began.

Minutes passed and soon a whole thirty minutes had gone by.

The black-garbed thief had folded her arms by her chest, merely cocked an eyebrow and gazed intently on the petite figure that had been barking curses and venting aggravation at her for the last thirty minutes. Kim's ranting and spite towards Shego halted as she realized that the woman had tuned her out, possibly from the start. _If I'm going to curse her and this whole thing, she better be listening! I probably wasted valuable escaping time due to her ignorance!_ On the inside the red head was peeved to no end. She disliked it immensely when the person she was talking to (sometimes suddenly) shut her off; she could recognize by the inattentiveness from their posture and the look on their faces. There was one way however, to regain their attention and that could only be achieved if she found where their eyes were glued to. Once that was done, she could (sometimes by force) restart the conversation.

The Possible woman started tracing where the raven-haired thief was looking at and was startled. Kim lifted her arms and tried covering the area where she thought was where forest green orbs were looking at. Then she shrieked and turned tomato red at the same time, "You Pervert! Shego! You were, I mean you ARE staring at my chest!"

Immediately that brought out a verbal response from Shego, who still kept her gaze. This infuriated the red head more.

"No. I'm not."

"Yes you are! You are still doing it now! I traced where your eyes were glaring holes into and it was at my chest!"

"You are wrong Princess, I wasn't even looking there. I was making sure your little wedding dress there wasn't scratched up from everything that happened, and of course to see if you were at all injured. Because if you were, I'd have to fix that up." A smirk played on the raven-haired thief's lip.

"Liar! First you ruin my wedding then you kidnap me and leave me to wake up hand cuffed on a bed while you are staring at my chest! One more thing, if I were hurt, I'd fix myself up before I'd ask you for your _great_ medical expertise." This time Kim rolled her eyes.

Shego found all this to be very amusing and was so very close to bursting out laughing at the accusations. _Ha ha, wow, maybe next time just to piss her off I will actually pretend to look there. On the other hand… who says I need to pretend! _Oh the thief hadn't felt so close to tears from humor since she watched Dr. D trying to seduce DNAmy for a monster DNA sample. Her smirk curled into a grin.

"_Please _Kimmie! If I wanted to look at your chest for hours on end, I could have done that when we were on our way here last night."

If Shego had a camera handy at that moment, she would have the best blackmail picture ever. 'World hero Kim Possible, can do anything including looking red as a tomato' or 'Meet Kim Possible, the world's reddest tomato-ahem teen hero!'

The bride seemed as if her skin had turned red as a tomato from the blush that had swallowed her face whole. Kim could not remember the last time she was this embarrassed or angry but no matter; she vowed for this to be her last.

"Sh-Shego!" She stuttered, while still trying to hide her reddened face from the thief's view. The raven-haired lady resumed her leaning position but let her back face the other woman. Her grin slowly faded as she closed her eyes and waited for her guest to regain composure. _I suppose she'll want answers now. Best that she had this little laugh before the serious part happens._

The growing silence was broken as Shego's voice resonated throughout the room. "Let me take it that you would like answers about now."

With the blush gone and having regained her composure from before, Kim's face became serious once again. The hint of anger that resided there earlier seemed to have gone and now curiosity took its place. _All of sudden I can't feel angry anymore, even when I think of how Ron…_She felt guilty now. _From the start, it was me who wanted something or someone to intervene so I wouldn't end up Mrs. Kim Stoppable… and that is exactly what I got too. I should be angry with myself for not being honest, for being weak, for everything! _

Kim nodded and spoke docile-like. "I've had questions since you interrupted my wedding with the man I love!" There was ferocity and anxiousness in the reply but nothing of anger.

The black-garbed rogue opened her forest green orbs and turned her neck to look the red head straight in the eye. Her expression had changed dramatically; the usual grin or smirk was gone and replaced by a straight thin line, which was her lip. Kim felt her body stiffen for a moment as she was given direct eye contact with the stoic beauty. _It had been what, four years since they had last seen each other? _

"I would love to explain in great detail why I did what I did, but unfortunately I don't have all the answers yet myself. I'll tell you what I know, but I need for you to promise me something in return. Can you do that Kimmie?" Her tone was cold and hard, something the bride had not ever heard before from the thief.

"What is it? Tell me the answers Shego, I deserve to know." Kim's tone had turned equally cold but lacked the hardness that Shego's contained.

"Before I can tell you anything, I just need you to make me a promise. If you don't make it then you won't know about anything and-", suddenly her voice turned icy, "Don't be stubborn. Just promise me."

"I want answers but seeing as how stubborn _you_ are right now, what do you want me to promise you?"

The intensity in the forest green orbs increased slightly and her position became rigid. "Promise me you won't escape from here-" Kim interrupted and she was starting to seethe with emotions once more. "-Stay here? Confined to these handcuffs forever? No! I will not do that. Let me go Shego! If I'll be stuck here forever with you while being chained just for knowing your motives for ruining my wedding, then I don't want to know!"

The raven-haired woman's brows started to furrow and annoyance oozed out of her speaking manner. "You didn't let me finish Kim! Let me finish before I actually melt my own brain from your stupid accusations!" If there was any indication that Kim's angry features did not want her to continue, Shego ignored it completely.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted by you, promise me that you will not escape from this base until I give you the clearance. It's all for your safety, and the safety of all those you care about. This is a small price to pay for staying alive," _And not blaming yourself your entire life for getting someone you cared about killed. _

Kim's face hadn't softened a bit but she was analyzing what the rogue was saying. _She thinks it's not safe for my loved ones or me right now, and that's true. It will probably never be safe after my hero career. All those villains at one point will try to exact revenge, but why should it concern me now? Global Justice has got everything on control… Oh who am I kidding? They were the ones who were supposed to make sure things like attacks on the ceremony and kidnappings weren't to occur! _

While the red head mused to herself about the disgrace Global Justice had turned into, the stealth suited thief mused to herself while waiting for her rival, correction ex-rival to give an answer. _If she accepts and does not try to pull her stubborn type A personality on this, everything will be fine. Doy…she's is definitely not going to be an easy one, so I suppose keeping an eye on her at first will be necessary until we can learn to trust each other. _

"Fine, I promise. Now tell me Shego, tell me it all." Kim's answer broke Shego's mental thoughts and almost made the thief wide-eyed. _She accepted already? I thought it would be harder…wait, this is too easy, she must have something planned for later. _The raven-haired woman smirked for a second. _Don't think you've won yet Kimmie; you can't trick me that easily._

The handcuffed red head observed her captor carefully and had noted the second lasting trademark smirk and change of body posture; Shego had become casual once again. _I said I promise; now tell me all that I need to know Shego…_

"Good choice Princess, now I can tell you what I know." She paused purposely to take a step away from the bed and turn to face the red head, arms at her sides.

"I haven't been in the whole villainy scene for four years; I actually left. My reasons for that you don't need to know. You will know however, is that even though I'm not involved I know what is going on. Don't ask how I know, just trust me that I know-" Kim cut in, "How is this relevant to me?" Shego groaned and continued on, "Basically, while I was away doing… stuff, I found out that something happened in the villain community. Unspeakable things happened from what I gathered. Actual ideas that could end up hurting humanity were being made. Don't get me wrong; I'm all for villainy, but the killing thing is not my calling. Anyways, let's just say they got foiled by some hotshot ninja." Shego looked to her side for a moment then returned to face the red head. Kim took advantage of the moment and uncrossed two fingers that had been together since the promise. Shego hadn't noticed and went on with her story.

"The villains eventually seemed to have gotten it through their thick skulls that to get the attention of the retired Kim Possible, they needed to plot something against her personally instead of some uninhabitated desert or tundra. So far they had found no opening, no major events, no small events, nothing at all that would grab your attention and call you out of retirement... Thanks to some idiot reporter or your retarded fiance or someone the biggest news of all time apparently became that the great Kimberly Anne Possible would soon marry her sidekick." Kim gasped and then had an annoyed look plastered on her face. _I will personally sock whoever let it out once I get back home that is. This was supposed to be a private cerimony after all, even though I didn't mind all those people who I saved to come and congratulate us personally. But still, when I get home someone is going to be in pain.  
_

"Now look, if the world knows that you a famous world hero who has conquered against most villains, not me of course," Kim snorted, "-are going to marry your sidekick, the chances that the villain community knows what time its going to be, where its going to be and who's going to be there, are pretty high. Let's skip the minor details and say that if I hadn't saved your precious bride butt when I did, I wouldn't be talking to you, nor would anyone else for that matter. And thanks to me showing up and alerting the authorities with my extravagant break in, whatever villain that planned to exact revenge on you couldn't exactly go through with his or her plans."

A few moments passed and the room had not heard any more talking from the two people residing in it. Silence and a strong gloomy feeling loomed over the air, not to disappear until the red haired bride spoke barely a whisper. Her thoughts were racing wildly now and she felt sick to her stomach. _What if they had succeeded and Shego hadn't done what she did. If I were alive and they all were dead, I… I'd kill myself. This is all because of me, everything. Why? I just want to be normal…_

"Is that the only reason you abducted, I mean saved me?"

Shego paused to ponder about her answer and shook her head. Instead of then telling her right away, the thief went to sit directly on the bed with her legs criss-crossed Indian style. Her arms once again folded under her chest while her body posture remained casual. She eyed the handcuffs that lay dormant around Kim's wrists. _If I'm not mistaken, those will be coming off shortly._

She sighed then looked back up to the bride in cuffs. "There were two other reasons. One being that if you were to be defeated, I as your only rival to date, would be the one to defeat you. The second was that honestly, you don't look at all happy to spend the rest of your life with your goofy sidekick as his wife."

Kim narrowed her eyes towards Shego. _How did she…? Am I really that noticeable to her? _"Hey! I want to be his wife and I really do love him…" Kim said defendingly, then paused looking down at her cuffs instead of keeping Shego's gaze.

Shego noticed her hiding her eyes and instantly knew that Kimmy was lying to her, and badly. A cocky smirk graced her features as she removed a hand from where it rested and put it under Kim's chin. Before Kim could react, she found her chin being raised by Shego's fingers to be eye level with the thief. Her voice full of mirth, she opened her mouth to speak only to find that Kim was purposely avoiding her forest green eyes even with her head not able to turn away.

"Aww, Princess! You know you can't lie to me. And from all this avoiding and guilty looks on your face, I don't know how the world can't see that you don't like him. Strange… Well, you may have the world fooled Pumpkin, but not me. Shego isn't the type to be deceived, by anyone or anyway for that matter." She quickly glanced at Kim's fingers for a mere second.

Kim's green eyes looked intently on the black tiled floor as if it were the most interesting thing in the room. In reality she just did not want to meet those intense forest green eyes. _So what if I can't fool her…As long as other people don't know I don't love him romantically, then I'm fine. It's my problem after all. _The cuffed bride blinked and found that the hand that had gently held her face up had vanished. Her face now lighten up with confusion and curiosity, looked all around the room and the spot where the black suited thief rest just seconds ago. Instead of seeing the raven-haired woman, she saw a small folded piece of parchment.

_She's gone… but how so fast?_ Kimberly Anne Possible was stumped, but she vowed that she'd find out Shego's trick. In the meantime, her fingers were itching to know what the note said. It was obviously hers seeing how it was addressed to 'Kimmy'. The red head opened up the note and in an instant she scowled. _Shego…_

The note read in crisp bold writing, _"**I've done my part of the trade which was telling you why I abducted you, now it's your turn to do yours. Don't leave your room if you know what's good for you. Till next time Princess!**__" _

_--------_

Author Notes: First of all, sorry for the OOCness of the characters in this chapter, but give me another chance! I needed them to be like this in this chapter for reasons yet to be disclosed to you, the reading and reviewing folk. Now I promised that a segment with Ron would be on here but some of my editors/betas who checked this chapter in the past couple of days(the reason why I didn't have this chapter up earlier ;) said that I should keep consistant with the word count I put on every submition. I already maxed out making this chapter 10 pages long when I didn't cut the Ron segment. Sorry guys, but we'll see Ron and the rest of the world in the next chapter along with Kim and Shego. I hope I haven't terribly dissapointed someone.

Again, thanks for all the reviews everyone! You are mega awesome!_  
_


	3. Ransom! On the doorstep

Author's Notes: Sorry for the wait. Here it is, Part 3.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible.

Ransom! At the wedding!

Chapter 3

----------------

The trip to the special wedding gift did not take long, only a ride of about thirty minutes. To Ron however, it seemed like forever. His pale features and quickly diminishing morale was not going to hold long at all, and he would be damned if someone saw him crying hysterically in front of an uncompassionate red light. It just was not okay to cry and that's what he told himself the whole ride to the large villa style home.

Once the small, electric two-door car had been turned off, the sad groom painfully dragged himself out. The stages of his shock were various and changing every so often. During the drive he had not wanted to cry then in front of the world- instead he preferred in the privacy of their new home. However, now that he was there he could not, did not want to cry at all.

Ron sluggishly took to the pace of making his way to the new mahogany front door. His left hand fumbled for the golden key he had received two days prior to the ceremony from his two families, the Possibles and his own the Stoppables.

The memory was still crisp in his mind and he took a moment to recap it; his hand hung back down with the key in its hold.

It was Mr. and Mrs. Possible's idea at first, which was quickly spread on to the Stoppables. Of course all of this was done secretly, and one now knew where Kim had inherited her sleuthing skills. The plan was well hidden that neither Kim nor he had any idea that this was being done right underneath their noses.

The couple had suspected something going on under wraps, but nothing like a big house for a wedding gift. The codenames they had heard their parents using in their presence did not even remotely connect to getting a house built. Things like "the cat requires a mouse" or "dead pigs in the sun" did not relate to secret house building codes, well not to him at least. Kim was smart; maybe she had a hint but probably didn't want to pursue it in order to ruining the surprise he thought.

Eventually, two days ago, the soon to-be joint family had ushered in the couple from the living room out onto the Possible's driveway. Before either Kim or him could protest, they were shoved into the green automobile and taken for a quick drive. Either Dr. Possible enjoyed pushing the pedal past 70 miles per hour or Ron thought he had fallen asleep and awoke on his own to a whole new surrounding.

His soul mate sighed and began to grin as the tan villa styled home stood before her. She seemed to be taking in the beauty that emitted from its cozy demeanor and remained silent as she swiftly jumped out of the car.

A wide smile graced his features and he felt thrilled and really thankful. The 'rents had really thought of something useful to give to their children and as far as he knew, it was the best wedding present ever. The blonde hopped to his place near the still awed redhead's side and put an arm around her shoulder.

The two families stepped out of the dark green vehicle a few moments later with a white envelope in hand. Dr. Possible was beaming, as was Mr. Stoppable. The two men seemed satisfied already with how their future newlyweds were taking in the gift that lay before their eyes.

Mrs. Dr. Possible winked at the three other parents and gently took the envelope from her husband's hands. She then walked up behind the young couple that was speechless at the moment. It was time to break the silence and give them the key.

"Earth to you two! Do you like your early wedding present from all of us?" She grinned and then looked back to face the adults wearing similar expressions for a moment.

"You know what," She whispered somewhat loudly. "I've had patients more responsive at the hospital than you two." The elder redheaded doctor continued on and feigned sadness for her next words. "It makes us think you two don't like it."

Kim was the first to turn around and snap out from her intent look. The grin that was upon her features seemed contagious, because her mother suddenly found herself grinning as well instead of holding onto the fake pout.

"I love it. Thank you so much. What could I do without you guys?"

Ron turned to look at the two sets of parents and he was sincerely smiling.

"Ah, Mr and Mrs Possible I mean, Mom and Dad, yeah thank you guys for all this."

Dr. Possible broke in then at that moment and told his future son-in-law that it was nothing and that the two of them would need to find a home of their own eventually. Kim walked up to her parents then her fiancé's parents and gave them each big thank you hugs.

"Really," She continued on. "Without you guys, none of this is possible."

Her mother then chirped in. "Oh you know what your father says, 'Anything is possible for a Possible'."

The mention of that famous quote made Ron grin, because he too would become a Possible one of these days, and he'd promise to make anything possible for Kim and their new life together, no matter what the cost.

All the adults seemed to have gone back to their own hushed chattering and left Ron and Kim alone to talk and go inside the house. The blonde man took this opportunity to go speak with his beloved. He put his arm casually around her shoulder and looked to see if it evoked any emotion this time around. She hadn't tensed from his touch this time, but secretly he considered that that was because she wasn't paying any attention to him but more so to the house.

"Honey," He softly whispered, trying to easily break her gaze at the house.

She didn't look back at him and that annoyed him a little bit. Kim was not like this to him ever. Before they had been engaged, before they were boyfriend and girlfriend, she never acted like this to him before. She always was so… responsive.

Lately she kept quiet and had the same expression on her face, a hard indifferent stare. Ron noticed this new change in his fiancée and tried to see what was the matter. Sweetly, seriously, by means of begging, no matter how he asked her why she looked so melancholy, she always said that he was being silly and she was happy. Then she would slowly add that she just had a different way of showing it.

Yeah, right.

And Ron also figured that she thought he was born yesterday.

---------

Kim curiously stared at the home that lay in front of her. It was not really something she was expecting but despite what she thought she and Ron would get for a wedding gift, this really was something. Not many newlyweds could claim they owned their own address, and such a large address at that!

Why this would have cost at least half a million dollars…

Even with her salary from her new job and the left over amount Ron had from his Bueno Nacho royalties, acquiring this kind of house would be no walk in the park. Mortgaging and credit score and financing, would probably sock the hero and her sidekick way over their heads.

As far as she knew, her parents and the Stoppables had taken care of all the financial agonies, and she felt relieved about that. There were other things that nagged at her skin though. One such thing was that what would she do with such a big house at this time. There was only the two of them yet the amount of rooms this house probably contained was four times that.

Generally couples agreed to transition into a house from an apartment or maybe even buy a bigger house than their current because they needed the extra space for their possessions. There was also a distinct possibility that they just had to, due to job transfers and what not. And then there, of course, was another reason. A reason that she found herself somewhat guilty over for dreading; couples also moved to a larger home to start families.

She didn't want to start a family with Ron right now, maybe even never.

The concept just did not wrap around the ex-hero's mind. It actually made her more repelled at the thought of having children. She was only 23, and having children at that age would just not bode well. Kim had just left her life of fighting crime four years prior, but only because her parents and Ron's parents had intervened and given her some strange logic that now that she was with Ron, it was best to retire. The line that both sets of adults stuck with was "its for your and Ron's safety". Another line that she cringed at hearing, was overused as well, "You're happy with Ron, right?" then she would nod and then they would continue once more. "Then stop your crime fighting efforts for him."

Having children with anyone, Ron included, was not what she wanted, not at this time anyway. Things could always change in the future. Kim sighed. It appeared that this was her new motto for the past four years, ever since they started dating and ever since she was forced out from the hero line of work.

Yeah… _"Things could always change in the future." _

With the days nearing towards her wedding or impending 'game-over', her mood did not improve but instead continue to grow more sullen. To her, her future seemed to get more restricting. She was not one for restrictions, especially those put on by others without a valid reason.

Everything was just going too fast while she looked like the one to be slowing down.

----

The blond laid his head in his hands as he sat on the polished wooden stairs. His demeanor had changed from sorrow to curious the moment he had finally made it into the home. He did not know what it was, but the house seemed to have forged him some strength to be able to think rationally all the while not wallowing in self-pity and overall sadness.

Ron stood up for a moment and began to pace around the bare foyer back and forth. His usually un-intellectual look had seemed to have vanished for a moment as lines appeared on his forehead and his tongue stuck out almost humorously to the side.

In a matter of minutes he had come up with a plan and the look of joy on his face reflected that. The ex-sidekick quickly searched his pant pockets for the familiar silver flip phone until he withdrew it from its temporary home. He pressed a digit on the flat pad and in an instant his conversation began.

"Hello… Yes, Yori. How have you been doing? …"

In no way would he lose out Kim to some bride-kidnapping thief. Hell no. It just was not an option.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry to those who thought Shego and other characters would be in this chapter. Don't fret though, there's always the next chapter. Thanks to all and special thanks to SL for beta-ing :)


End file.
